Shattering Ascendance: Book 1--Quest for the Tree of Life
by Myrlin
Summary: In the quest to save the two weakening alicorns, Twilight and Sunset will travel across Equestria and even into the Princesses' past to get the answers they need. Everyone will have to fight to save their home as they know it from creatures of darkness that are growing ever stronger and will try anything to stop Luna and Celestia from reawakening.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello everyone I am super excited about this story and I already have 10 chapters planned out! Feel free to follow me on tumblr at Pastel-pony-pictures for chapter updates and walkthrough of my cover art! And for any of you on other fanfiction sites this is also FiMfiction too!

* * *

Sunset Shimmer always thought going through the portal from her world back to Equestria felt like walking through a sheer curtain made of oil, feeling both incredibly fast and exhaustingly slow as the magic stuck to her skin the spell ended spitting Sunset out onto the marble platform of the portal

For a moment she tried to balance on her hind legs before falling awkwardly to all four her saddlebag falling hard against her sides. But she had no time to think on how she was more used to her human body than her original equine one as her eyes fell on Twilight at the foot of the stairs, her head bowed down, alicorn wings hanging listly next to her.

Without a thought raced to her friends side but before she could speak Twilight raised her head to look up at Sunset, her eyes puffy and red rimmed as if she had been crying, which she actually started anew as a whine formed in her throat. Almost desperately she reached for Sunset burying her face within her friends chest as she tried to speak, broken sobs making her hard to understand.

Sunset hugged her tightly before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back so they were once again face to face. Softening her face Sunset raised a hoof and brushed away the tears on Twilights cheek calming her down.

"Twilight Sparkle, you know I can't understand you like this. I know you are upset but please tell me what's wrong. I got your message in the book saying something had happened with the Princesses. What's going on?"

With a hard sniff and a rough swipe of her foreleg across her face Twilight pulled herself together enough to speak clearly.

"P-Princess Celestia a-and Princess Luna have fallen asleep and haven't woken up. S-Starswirl had to raise the sun this morning so no pony would notice. We are all going to the Castle to find out how to help them bu-but I couldn't do this without you Sunset. You had to be here shes your teacher too." Her final words almost came out like a whisper as she looked back up at Sunset, fresh tears gathering in her eyes again but this time they matched Sunsets own.

Taking in a shaky breath Sunset reached forward to hug Twilight once again, both holding on tightly almost trembling.

This time it was Twilight that broke the embrace. "There is a carriage outside to take us to the Castle as fast as the guards can fly, we shouldn't keep the girls waiting. I'll tell you everything else on the way there."

Tears now staining her face too Sunset nodded and followed Twilight out of the Castle of Friendship to the waiting pegasus guards. Each of them white and gold stood at attention their armor shining in the noonday sun. A glance was all Sunset needed to see the stress in their bodies as wings twitched and hooves scratched grooves into the ground, and she could also see some of that stress relieve as the pair made their way over. No words were needed, after they got in and latched the door both guards looked back, nodded, then took off.

Flying was always a rush that excited Sunset but now was not the time to enjoy the feeling or marvel at Equestria speeding below her, all she could feel is a kind of numbness. It must of shown on her face as Twilight took Sunsets hoof in hers giving a comforting squeeze. With a small smile she returned the squeeze almost wishing for hands again so she could interlace them together with Twilights and rub comforting circles with her thumb. A small shake of her head was all Sunset needed to clear her thoughts, now was not the time.

"Twilight do we know anything else about whats causing this? Maybe Discord is acting up again? Chrysalis maybe from what you told me of her?"

Silently Twilight nodded no as her midnight mane whipped behind her like a flag, after a particularly strong gust of wind she spoke.

"I saw Luna and Celestia just last week and I noticed they seemed a bit tired but both of them said it was nothing. When the did not awake Starswirl asked their closest attendants who repeated what I noticed. They seemed perfectly normal just tired is what they all said. We have to wait until we get to the Castle to see if we can sense any dark magic causing this."

"Well we don't have to wait long, look." Said Sunset glancing over the edge of the chariot. They were crossing the Moon river which flowed south from the city. Ahead they could see the great mountain the city of Canterlot rested upon, the waterfall that fed the river below created rainbows as they drew closer.

It would of been beautiful if not for the reason for the trip.

With little delay they were grounded with barely a bump as they entered the front courtyard. The massive doors to enter the castle were intimidating as always it helped calm Sunset's nerves to see Rainbow Dash waiting at its base.

Both girls rushed to the pegasus giving hugs and sharing whispers of there was any news, an update maybe. Dash shook her head no and looked around at the castle staff walking about.

"Not everyone know whats happening so we'll talk more in a sec okay."

All in agreement they walked through the empty halls, the echoes from their steps reverbated sounding more and more like mourning bells to Sunset as the walked deeper into the castle.

Before her anxiety could spike anymore finally they made it to the two gray oak doors for a private antechamber, and behind those doors maybe some answers.

In a series of knocks Rainbow Dash made her presence known to those inside and a second later Pinkie Pie let them in, it was almost jarring to see the pink mare without a smile on her face, even her hair seemed to be going limp.

The group of girls sat very close together on the couch provided, each comforting each other in little ways. Fluttershy seemed the most visibly distraught laying her face on Applejacks lap as AJ rubbed soothing circles on her back. Pinkie pie sat back down where Spike offered a clawed hand, silently she lifted her hoof and put it within his grasp then with his free hand he patted her foreleg.

After a quick glance around the room Sunset noticed someone missing and looked towards Twilight and asked in a quiet voice so as not to break the atmosphere. "Where's Starlight I thought you said she would be here?"

Twilight shook her head and whispered back. "She's going to the Crystal Kingdom to get Sunburst. Were going to need all the help we can get. They should be here by this evening."

Though she didn't know who exactly Sunburst was Sunset understood this was a critical time and she was right, any help would be welcome.

After a few moments and whispered hello's everyone was settled down and not a moment later Starswirl the Bearded entered loudly, a quill and notebook floating next to him. In only a few strides he made it to the center of the room and locked eyes with each pony and dragon in the room.

"I have done every spell I know. Nothing has worked." His last words seemed to echo through the silent room. Only seconds later Sunset heard sniffiling and looked over to see fresh tears on Fluttershys face and quietly almost without energy she buried her face into AJ's chest.

Twilight was the first to speak breaking the silence. "Have you done spells to detect outside or evil magic to see if it's influencing them?"

Almost offended he looked down his muzzle at her "Young miss Sparkle, who so you think I am? If course I have. Nothing is showing up. As of now we are no closer to awakening them."

She could almost see Twilight deflate and Sunset had to hold herself back from running to her friends side. But before the atmosphere became even sadder Starswirl spoke again.

"Fear not Twilight you and I will search the library for anything that may lead to the recovery of Celestia and Luna. Come now young princess we have much work to do." With no other words he turned and began to walk out of the room not even glancing back to see if Twilight was following.

But before he could exit Twilight looked first at Sunset then sharply looked back at the aging unicorn.

"Starswirl, wait!"

Slowly he looked back one eyebrow raised in question. "Yes miss Sparkle?"

Twilight walked briskly to stand next to Sunset. "She has to come too! Sunset Shimmer is also Celestia's student and is just as capable as I am if not more. She will join us in the restricted archives while everyone will search the library together. It's every hoof on deck, it would be ill advised to ignore help when we need it."

Sunset actually expected him to put up a fight or argument as to why she and the others should not join but he simply nodded and continued his stride out of the room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as some of the tension faded with Starswirl as he departed. All eyes drifted to Twilight for guidance, what to do next. Their eyes almost pleading for anything to feel like they are helping.

Twilight gave a hard stomp to the ground and smiled at her friends. "Alright everypony you heard what he said! Lets go to the library and find something to help our friends."

Finally with a goal in mind, ponies and a dragon made their way to the Canterlot library where all hoped the search would not be in vain.

Somehow the last time Sunset was here in the restricted section felt like years ago and not simply months. This year was her final one at CHS and she had graduated in this spring. Leaving school before her friends was one of the only downsides of her being older in the human world. Before the call from Twilight she was looking for a job, maybe thinking of going to college, but being here, back in Equestria that all seemed so irrelevant.

Why would she get a job as a pizza delivery girl or waitress, all to barely get enough money to go to college and learn about what? Its not like she hadn't thought of these arguments already but back then she was still exiled, and the thought of returning home was just a dream.

But after meeting the girls and walking the long road back to redemption, then seeing Celestia again, being forgiven, that changed everything. No longer was she the zealous power hungry unicorn, now her dreams had shifted, she wanted to go home.

Back to Equestria. With Twi-

The heavy thump of books hitting the table kicked away her wandering thoughts. The silver glittering magic from Starswirl released one stack and than another, Twilight following behind depositing her own stack of books.

Starswirl separating them into three equal groupings and without a word said and began reading the closest one to him. Sunset and Twilight shared a look before each getting a book to look for any little clue to save their Princesses.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed, this room deep within the castle had no windows and the magically lit fireplace never waxed or waned in the light it gave out. Only Starswirl leaving saying the moon must be raised gave her any idea to the passage of time.

Sunset murmured to herself that she had forgotten ancient unicorns used to raise the sun and moon before falling back to silence.

Time blurred together a repeating motion of read one book, get another, walk to the wall and find something still upon the shelves looking for anything that could help. Sunset barely noticed Twilight getting up again to get another book at the far side of the room. Only looking over after the slap of something hitting the floor drew her attention.

"What was that?"

"I was pulling out this book when," Twilight said bobbing up the large tome with her magic, she then floated a small leather bound book on the other side of her head. "This one fell out from behind it."

Finishing her sentence trotted back to the book heavy table and made room for the much smaller one in front of her. "This style doesn't really fit in with all these ancient books it just looks like a journal. I wonder what it could be."

Sunset looked on as the other unicorns eyes scanned the first yellowed page before stopping and locking eyes with Sunsets own. "This is Princess Celestia's personal journal."

"How far back does it go?"

A pause as she looked closer "It's a little after you first became her pupil." Her eyes drifted along the words for a moment before she began to read aloud. "I fear that my most prized student Sunset Shimmer has a darkness within her and that to teach her anymore of great magic would be fruitless. After showing her the Crystal Mirror she is all consumed by it. I believe she is beginning to study dark magic I will have to dismiss her from my care. I must think on ways to prevent this issue next time. Maybe it has something to do with the lack of emotional connections she has with other ponies." A pause. "I will miss her greatly."

Hearing those words again after so long, of how she failed her mentor, hurt just as bad as the first time. But rather than the rage she felt bubbling in her chest the first time now it was replaced with a ball of led at the pit of her stomach. These feeling must of shown on her face as she felt the warm touch of magic brush against her face, she knew whose magic it was without looking, somehow she always could tell. Looking up through her lashes Sunset was able to see Twilight giving her a soft smile the magic encircling her horn fading as she spoke.

"That was in the past Sunset you know Princess Celestia has forgiven you. Now you have to forgive yourself too."

Sunset raised her hoof to brush the spot on her cheek, still warm, before smiling back and nodding. With that both returned to reading their books.

Minutes pass in silence before Twilight stands up suddenly slamming her hooves on the table, startling Sunset causing her to yell and fall backwards, then a breath later a mountain of books lost its balance and slid like an avalanche to the floor.

"Twilight! What was that for!? You almost scared the magic out of me!" After a second she scrambled to all fours and indignantly bushed dust from her coat. But Twilight was too engrossed in the page before her to notice Sunset's pout.

"IthinkIfoundsomething. I think I found, something Celestia wrote that could help us. See here," Twilight flew the journal over showing a certain page but before Sunset could even begin to make anything out it was right back in front of Twilight "This is the final entry and it was from last week. 'I have spoken with Luna of this malaise we both have been feeling, though unsure we both think this may be related to our ascension as alicorns. I haven't talked with Twilight yet about our past, but I think it is time. I will see her in two weeks we will talk then.' Sunset. I was going to meet with her tomorrow for tea. B-but she couldn't m-make it…" Twilights voice began to tremble with emotion as despair washed over her once again, now it was Sunsets turn to comfort her friend.

Walking briskly she sat next to the alicorn and leaned hard against her side wrapping a foreleg around her middle, grounding her, and giving as much comfort as she could before speaking. "Twilight, Twilight, its ok. This is good see? It's the first lead we've gotten all day. That's great, you did great. Come on, let's go show that old colt what we found, he's so old he probably knows all about how the princesses became alicorns."

"Hrmm. Now this is intriguing. I had not thought that their own magical transformations into all powerful alicorns could have a disastrous repercussion like this. But we have one problem." he said first looking at Twilight then Sunset "I only met the Princesses after they were as we know them. And they never shared that knowledge with me."

With those words defeat washed across both mares, almost in unison their ears swiveled back and low against their heads. "But," And again just as quick both ears perked back up as they looked expectantly at the unicorn sage. "I have an idea."

Sunset was the first to ask what it was.

"I am not choosing this option frivolously but because these are dire times. Though I do not agree with how this world had turned in my absence Equestria as it is now cannot, without great upheaval, survive as we know it without the presence of the Princesses." While he spoke it seemed he unconsciously began to stroke his long beard while deep in thought. "So we must go to great lengths to find the secret of their ascension, we must go into their past and find it."

Twilight visibly shaken stood up quickly her wings splayed in alarm. "Starswirl I understand your concern but time travel is dangerous! I told you what happened when Starlight Glimmer changed the past! How grievously it affected the present. I can't even imagine the consequences if we went back before they became Princesses. We could distort our whole reality!"

Nodding Starswirl kept stroking his beard before giving it a sharp tug. "I am well aware of what occurred and the consequences. Did you forget she used my spell to wreak her havoc? No, after you told me how my spell had been twisted and the results thereafter I began to toy with a theory which will be of help to us now. Rather than sending you back in time I will send your spirit instead, leaving your body here. You will be able to view the past as it unfolded but only as a bystander, and would not be capable of interacting with anything."

Sunset then spoke up too excited at the thought of a viable plan to keep quiet. "Then that's perfect we'll go into the past find out what happened and save the Princesses!" Finally finally something that could work, a plan of action to actually DO something and not sit around reading books and not watching as time drifted through her hooves.

The old scholar turned his head to look upon the other unicorn almost as if he had forgotten about her presence. "Yes miss Shimmer I almost impress myself sometimes." A ghost of a smile was apparent through his thick beard. "Though I need all the help I can get raising the sun and moon I believe it would be safest if both of you Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer take on this mission. I will make use of Starlight Glimmer and what was that colts name, ah yes Sunburnt, to assist me here. Go now sleep tonight my little ponies I will spend a bit more time working on my spell and in the morning after the sun has risen I will send you off on your journey. Prepare yourself. Tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

Authors Note: First chapter DONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Though Twilight had laid in bed for many hours she slept fitfully, finally waking up before the dawn hour to sit in bed and stare out of the large windows in her old room. It was strange how serene Canterlot seemed in the predawn light, she felt as if the world should reflect how she felt, how even now if felt as if everything was breaking beneath her hooves.

With a small snort and a shake of her head she tried to banish those thoughts and finally after wrestling with her linens Twilight decided it would be best to get up. Even though it would be another hour and a half before the sun was fully raised by Starswirl she couldn't stay in bed any longer.

Her mind drifted to the thought of food but immediately rejected it, with how anxious she was it was more likely the food would cause her to be sick than calm her down. After another moment of thinking twilight decided what she would do until it reached the appointed time with everyone.

Though it had been a while since she had gone this way through the castle her memories of the hours and hours spent within its halls guided her true. Before her was a familiar while door decorated in gold and silver filigree and a stylized manticore head on each door face. As she opened the doors steam escaped blowing hot air in her face as she fully opened the well oiled doors to the castle bathing pools.

The familiar scent of lavender and rosemary brought back memories of her coming here the first time as a filly, just after becoming Celestia's pupil. With a touch of magic she lifted a freshly washed towel onto a table near the steaming pool and began to walk to its tiled edge before stopping suddenly.

It had been so long she almost forgot. Looking around back and forth Twilight found a large silver dragon head mounted to the wall to her right and walked right under its gaping maw before pressing a button near the base of the sculpture.

The metallic sound of pipes coming to life filled the air before a torrent of warm water gushed forth drenching Twilight. For a moment she closed her eyes and let the water run over her. Remembering this feeling once again she floated over a brush giving her coat a thorough scrub with the lavender scented soap, and also making sure to rub the bottom of her hooves against the rough bristles.

Finally clean she pressed the button near the dragon a second time causing the water to stop. After becoming an alicorn Twilight noticed some habits she had begun to pick up from other pegasi, namely the violent shaking and fluffing of her feathers after getting wet, and even now when she was about to enter the soaking pool she couldn't help but do so.

As she began Twilight was surprised to hear an exclamation from another mare, that alone was a cause for alarm that she stopped mid shake, opening her eyes wide only to see a once dry but now very damp Sunset Shimmer before her, who then lifted a lock of red and gold hair from her face before laughing softly.

"Good morning Twilight. Looks like we had the same idea." Feeling herself blush and smile sheepishly Twilight moved out of the way so Sunset could rinse too.

Waiting near the pool as her friend finished, Twilight became very aware of herself and what a mess her mane and coat must be after being shaken. She busied herself, while the other unicorn washed, trying to not to look like a filly that ran out mid-bath. After a moment Sunset finished and trotted over still dripping to Twilights side. "You couldn't sleep either could you huh?"

Taking a step into the warm water Twilight nodded yes and quietly spoke. "My m-mind wouldn't-it still can't grasp the situation." Looking across at Sunset next to her Twilight smiled "But I bet you felt the same too."

Sunset chuckled as the water splashed against her stomach, "Celestia's two best students-of course we think alike." There was a pause as her friend stared deep into the rippling pool, it was almost the same color as her half-closed eyes "If only I had been more like you back then." she mumbled. But before Twilight could say anything to stop that negative train of thought Sunset took a gulp of air and dunked beneath the water.

Looking around she couldn't see the unicorn beneath the milky herb filled water. Twilight narrowed her eyes and moved her muzzle closer to the small waves hoping to find her friend, only to be surprised by a large splash behind her followed by a wave of water crashing over her head.

Sputtering and spitting hair out of her mouth Twilight whipped around to find the unicorn mare, though with her long midnight mane still plastered to her face-she didn't have much luck. But a few seconds later she heard Sunset succumb to a fit of giggles near her. Using her magic Twilight moved her hair and restored her sight to see the orange unicorn floating in the water holding her middle and still laughing.

"Sunset!" Twilight tried to sound indignant but the waver in her voice and the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth betrayed her real emotions. Dropping the act she gave in and laughed too and gave in to the warmth of the water.

Relaxing she submerged up to her neck then stretching her body out to float on top of the pool. Silence descended as they drifted near each other, Twilights wing tips occasionally brushing against the other mares coat.

Letting her mind wander Twilight tried to meditate, to calm her thoughts, and prepare herself for what they will be doing all too soon. As she was cycling through her breathing exercises she felt a pressure to her middle, shaking her softly. Opening her left eye she saw Sunset standing to the next to her, Sunsets hoof on Twilights belly. After eye contact was made she spoke only 2 words.

"It's time." Sunset said as she then glanced up to the glass domed ceiling. Opening both eyes she too looked up and saw the solid blue sky of early morning, Starswirl had finished raising the sun, it was the agreed upon time.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were the last to enter the throne room, the echoing of the doors closing reverberated throughout the vast room. In the center stood the elevated dias the royal thrones sat upon and a step below that stood Starswirl with his signature midnight cape and pointed hat.

As he verified everyone was present he looked to his left and gave a curt nod to Sunburst and Starlight, a second later two magical barriers encircled the room creating a glittering curtain against every wall and window. Noticing the inquizitive looks from the group it seemed he realized he must explain.

"A spell of blindness and silence so no one, magical or not, can see or hear what will be going on in this hall.

That made sense to Twilight, everything they were doing could be considered a national secret, one wrong word too early could spell disaster on Equestria and though they were in a time of peace it may not last for long with the knowledge of the weakened state of the Princesses.

With a rap against the hard marble step he reigned in the attention back to himself. When he spoke his voice was deep almost solemn. "With the aid of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer we have found some information. The ailment of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna is related to their ascension as Alicorns, it is causing their weakness and, I believe, if left to prolong this malaise will kill them."

A wave of shocked whispering drifted through the group, only Twilight and Sunset were unaffected by the news. A sharp pain from her left leg drew her attention downwards, Spike was standing next to her his eyes wide and his claws gripping tightly to her coat. Feeling her gaze he took looked up and it broke Twilights heart to see the anguish distort his young face.

Leaning down she rubbed her cheek against his own and whispered that it would be ok just as Starswirl spoke up again. "But we three have decided on a plan of action! I have worked all night to perfect a spell to send them both back in time and find their elusive secret and what is causing this. Fear not my little ponies as they will be traveling only in spirit," He took but a second to glance in the direction of Starlight Glimmer "and will not be able to distort or effect the past in anyway."

Twilight was able to notice Starlight had enough self awareness to show embarrassment for her past deeds before looking back to Starswirl. Glittering silver magic encompassed his horn as from his cloak he pulled out two necklaces, each leather strip heavy with a pendant of what Twilight thought was amethyst but as it floated closer and over her head did she realize it was actually ametrine. The mixture of amethyst and citrine quartz giving the stone purple and gold streaks.

To her right she noticed Sunset also examining her new piece of jewelry, turning the gemstone causing its surfaces to reflect the light of the room. It was hard for her to pull her eyes away from watching Sunset inspect each facets and when Starswirl spoke this time it was only when the orange unicorn looked up did she do so too.

"These stones will follow you through the past and are the focus for the spell. It will work by both of you concentrating on your memories of Celestia and Luna as I cast it. For you both to move through their timeline you will imagine going forward or backwards while holding the stone." Starswirl was as serious as stone as he spoke, lifting his foreleg while making grand gestures, his cape waving with his movements.

But Twilight became distracted on his elaboration on the spell by an odd noise from Sunset, glancing over so as not to be too obvious she saw the other unicorn holding back laughter and covering her mouth with her hoof. Sunset mumbled to herself barely above a whisper, just loud enough for Twilight to hear, as the old sage droned on about his greatness and the difficulty of the spell.

"It-its like fastforward and rewind-pfft-like a t-tv remote." Sunset had to bite her lip from laughing out loud. Luckily from her time in the human world Twilight understood the joke and also barely held a smile back, only the 'ahem' from Starswirl brought her back into focus. A swift snap of her tail against Sunsets flank also brought her to attention.

"Once you acquire the information you will grasp the stone and pull it from your neck thinking of your body here, then the spell will stop. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, are you two ready to begin?"

The finality of the situation dawned on her now, they were about to go where no pony had gone before, into the past of their beloved princesse. She and Sunset share a brief but meaningful look before both stood before Starswirl and nodded, they were ready.

With another grand sweep of his foreleg Starswirl raised his voice and addressed the group. "Move back give them space! Once again both of you must only think of your memories of each princess do not think of anything else." He fixed his eyes closed knitting his brows together, his horn aglow with magic as he intoned the spell, his voice growing louder and louder until it was booming through the hall.

"We will walk the past our goal undaunted,

To find the truth that we most wanted.

To find the source of beloved friends woes,

And find the secret to banish their foes!

Tho my body lies, my spirit is free!

To traverse the past,

My goal is THEE!"

The shockwave of silver magic exploded from him pushing everyone back. The barrier surrounding the hall rippled and waivered but held strong as the spell subsided.

And there on the cold marble floor of the throne room layed Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Both were on their sides facing each other, hooves intertwined, matching stones aglow.

* * *

A warm breeze drifted pass brushing against Twilight coat, and causing the long grass to tickle her nose. Eyes still closed she scrunched her muzzle as the tickling became worse, the urge finally overcoming her causing a sneeze to wrack her body.

It was such a nice day she didn't want to wake up, the sun was warming her body thoroughly and the sent of the summer grass was calming. For a few more breaths she laid there before it seemed her memories caught up with her mind.

Celestia and Luna, Canterlot, Starswirl's spell.

With a jolt Twilight sat up eyes wide and breathing heavily, her sudden movement also caused Sunset to stir. She got up much slowly rubbing her face and yawning. How dare Sunset wake up so leisurely while she was freaking out.

Twilight extended a wing, stretched it behind her friend, and gave her a slap to wake her up fully. With that she finally came to her senses looking around before settling a glare on the alicorn.

"What was that for Twilight?! You didn't have to whap me with your wing!" She attempted to make a sulking face as she rubbed her shoulder feigning pain.

"Where do you think we are Sunset?"

"Outside? Ow! Stop that! Do you mean when are we? I have no idea…"

Both mares stood up to all four legs to look over where they had woken up. It was a lush grassy plain full of wildflowers being warmed by the hot, possibly summer, sun. They stood upon a large hill, a thin river to their far left, and a thicket of trees to their right. In between stood a village of rickety wooden homes and straw thatched roofs. Squinting her eyes from the sun Twilight was able to make out the forms of ponies below walking throughout the town. Sunset took in the sight with her examining each building as if she could see through walls.

"Do you think they're down there? Celestia and Luna, I mean?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes too looking for a sign of any ponies that fit the description of their mentors.

"Hopefully this should be before either of them ascended as alicorns, either that or they are actually ARE alicorns right now, though they would be pretty easy to find I guess. But if they're not what would we be looking for? Adults, foals, unicorn, or even pegasi ponies. They never told us much about themselves. So we're just going to have to go down there and find out who is who."

But their concentration was broken by a sound growing louder behind them, the laughter of two fillies drifted through the grass but before they could look back something surprising occured.

The two fillies ran through the incorporeal forms of herself and Sunset. Twilight felt her hackles rise as shivvers went down her spine, even the feathers at the base of her wings were standing on end. The feeling was akin to sticking her hoof in ice water, and the sharp tingling sensation that accompanied it. Luckily that feeling was quick to pass. As soon as the filly was not in contact the sensation dissipated, much to her delight.

Sunset was the first to regain her composure only to gasp in surprise and began to urgently tap Twilight on the shoulder and point at the slope beneath them.

"Tw-Twilight look those fillys! Do you think? They might be?"

For a moment the sun obscured her vision but as a cloud drifted past she was able to see them clearly. One was had a pale creme body and hair that looked like pinkies favorite pink cotton candy. The second smaller girl almost had a midnight blue coat with a lighter almost powder blue mane. Both were laughing and skipping towards the town playing what looked like tag as one ran after the other.

"I. I think they are. Thats Celestia and Luna as fillies!" She almost couldn't imagine, seeing her tall, imposing, and perfect teacher as a pony the same age as the cutie mark crusaders.

"Uh, Twilight. I think you're missing something…"

"What? That's them right? What could I be missing?"

Sunset raised her foreleg and pointed back to the girls. "Look at their foreheads. They're not unicorns."

"They're" a pause as Twilight opened and closed her mouth repeatedly "They're earth ponies!" No longer could Twilight contain herself from running after the two young ponies giggling with excitement, after a second she heard Sunset laugh out loud and follow after her. "You know what this means! They! They learned how to use the most powerful magic in Equestria! Even though they weren't born with it!"

The distance between her and the girls was growing smaller. "And Sunset! They also learned to fly even though they didn't have wings either! Like me!" Finally both of them caught up with the little Celestia and Luna who were now trotting closer to the village, woodsmoke drifting on the breeze. "I can't believe it, I can't wait to see everything! I'm so excited!"

Luckily no one but Sunset could hear her otherwise the volume and pitch of her voice would of been unseemly of a Princess, or any mare for that matter. But as a spirit with only Sunset around? Twilight didn't feel bad at all to let her 'Nerd Side' as Dash would call it, all out.

Though something stopped her from the fit of exuberance. She felt a pressure at the bottom of her neck and around the base of her looked over to see Sunset ruffling her feathers, literally, and as she did so gave Twilight a toothy grin before speaking.

"Come on Twi save some of that excitement for the next who knows how many years of history we'll see first hand ok?" With that she removed her hoof from Twilights back and followed after their quest as they got closer to to the village outskirts.

Twilight hung back for a moment to chuckle and agree to tone it down as she rubbed the back of her head, flushed with embarrassment. Or maybe it was something else to cause her flush as she tried to ignore the tingling warmth where her wings connected to her back and the feeling of Sunset being so close.

Only that same mare calling asking 'What was taking her so long?' sufficiently distracted Twilight from her rambling thoughts.

Galloping over she joined her friend as they entered the village of a pre-Equestiran society and the home of their respected rulers Luna and Celestia, where hopefully her and Sunset would find the clues to help them.

Authors note: Check out my blog at for a picture from this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset noticed a few things as they entered the village. First was the look of the buildings surrounding her, they were old and rickety, like a ghost town but with ponies still living inside. Places on multiple homes where fresh wood or paint was evident as if the town was also in a constant state of repairs but nothing was every fully fixed.

Second was the smell, rancid and sweet, like someone was making cake in the sewer was a good way describe it. Sunset could see Twilight walking ahead so as not to lose sight of the little princesses, unfurl a wing and cover her nose from the stench.

The thought of 'How lucky' drifted through her mind before she focused more on her surroundings she passed, there is where Sunset noticed a third thing with this village that was odd.

All of the inhabitants were earth ponies and all of them looked so very tired. Looking at everyone she passed she saw not one happy face or smile. Well, except for the little fillies and foals attempting to have fun on the pressed dirt between sparsely stocked stalls.

This place looked on the verge of being abandoned. What could of caused this? There wasn't much pre-Equestrian history that wasn't about the leaders of the pony factions and then the subsequent appearance and rise of the princesses.

Sunset had fallen even farther behind as she became lost in her thoughts and the questions it piqued in her mind. So distracted she almost walking through a pale blue granny hobbling through the street but side stepped and avoided her without looking up. What brought her back to the present, or well the past, was the piercing squawk of a chicken that crossed her path causing Sunset to squawk herself and jump probably 2 feet in the air.

Heart pounding a mile a minute she tried to calm herself down, some village ponies even walked through her as she stood shocked and straight legged in the middle of a crossroad.

A giggle drifted through the air calming her, but also causing her heart to beat just as hard. She looked up to find Twilight a few feet ahead of her covering her laugh with a wing, then a moment after waving that same wing to beckon her over.

Sunset smiled back and waved a bit stiffly before trotting over to her friends side. It only took a second to look around and was quickly able to spot the two fillies. They were standing and the base of a stall filled with what smelled like barley and gravy pies, she sniffed again and also could tell it had some fish in it too from the river nearby. Celestia was just tall enough to peer over the top of the table and eye the offerings, where as luna had to bounce just to get a glimpse

As the pair got closer Sunset was able to hear the siblings conversation over the noise of the village.

"Titi, Titi! Can we get one? Pleeeaase? We did that job for Mr. Knoll yesterday so we should have enough to get one right?"

Even from here she could tell Luna was giving the puppy dog eyes as she sat on her haunches, rubbing her front hooves together pleading. Celestia smiled down at her sister but Sunset could see some strain or stress in her eyes as she did so. Curious she walked to stand right next to the younger Celestia and watched the scene unfurl from a different angle.

The bigger sister reached for a drawstring purse that was hanging from her neck and moved to open it. "You're right Lulu let me check ok?" She opened it and the sight pulled at Sunsets heart, it was only three and a half dented hay bits. The sign next to the steaming pies said two bits per pie, not enough for both. She was able to see Celestia's eyes dart from the bits to pies to her sister and finally settle on the bits. She then took a sharp breath, calmed her face and gave her sister a brilliant smile.

"Oh it looks like we can get a pie Lulu, but only one cuz auntie is gonna be cooking dinner in a few hours ok?"

It seemed Luna was too happy to even speak as she just shook her head up and down vigorously then began bouncing in place, the excitement too much for her little body. The bigger sister paid up the bits-almost reluctantly-and received the greasy crusty pie wrapped in paper.

Celestia holding the bag in her mouth then walked into an alley between two houses a few feet away.

Both sat down next to each other not caring about the dirt and mud. Luna was still visibly excited as Celestia reached in and broke the pie into separate pieces, handing her little sisters almost 3/4ths leaving just a small section for herself. Luna was quick to notice too as she looked at her sisters food then her own

"Titi I think you messed up and gave me too much…" She then lifted the pie up to her sister to view and almost pushed it into her muzzle in the process. Celestia made a motion to look at it carefully before smiling again and responding.

"I'm just not very hungry Lulu, you were so bad at tag earlier and took so long to find me I was able to graze a bit on the wild herbs. So this much is fine for me ok?" With that she gently pushed on Luna's hooves until the pie was back to her sisters level, who then looked down then up and down again before giving her big sister a wide toothy smile her front missing tooth now obvious, before digging into the meal.

Celestia took smaller bites and looked straight ahead almost blankly before being nudged in her side by Luna, bits of pie covering her cheeks.

"Thank you Tia. I love you!"

"I love you too Luna-woona. You're the bestest little sissy a big sissy can have."

Sunset and Twilight stood side by side in the entrance of the alleyway and watched on as Celestia leaned down to nuzzle her sisters mane and bump her head gently, before both breaking down into a fit of giggles.

Twilight and Sunset stood in the alleyway just watching the scene before them as Luna happily ate her food with Celestia taking smaller bites apparently savoring the taste, not letting a crumb go to waste. Throughout the whole scene no words were spoken between the two spiritual trespassers.

What was there to say, oh isn't it cool our amazing and awesome rulers of our kingdom grew up in a dirt poor village and barely had two bits to rub together for food? That becoming privy to this private knowledge felt, what, invasive? Wrong? Sunset wasn't sure but knew she wouldn't be sharing the princesses history with anyone, all she would speak about would be about what lead to saving Luna and Celestia.

She glanced to the side at Twilight as they both followed the girls through the town and was able to guess that she felt similarly, her ears pulled back slightly and her wings tucked tightly against her side.

"Its odd isn't it? Seeing a different side to a pony you've known for so long. Even when I was Celestia's student she never told me about her past. I'm guessing it was the same for you huh?"

"Yeah it was. I mean I was curious. Who wouldn't be? But she never told me. I don't know I would of thought that after becoming a princess too we would be closer than before, not as student and mentor anymore but alicorn to alicorn. I know it sounds childish but I wish we didn't have to go through all of this to find out their past, like I wish they had been open and shared it with me. But I completely understand that this is probably very personal for them." Twilight sighed heavily as she paused walking for a moment to shake her head vigorously, almost as if she was shaking away those negative thoughts. "Yeah this is their choice and Im only finding this out because they would die if we don't get this info. They are under no obligation to tell me things they don't want to. Ok good. I feel better. Thank you Sunset." Twilight turned to her and gave a radiant smile as if a weight had been lifted from her back.

"You're welcome Twilight." Sunset chuckled as she answered. It was really cute sometimes how stressed Twilight could get but then immediately talk herself through it, addressing her issue and coming to a resolution on her own, if only Sunset had been so lucky to have that skill.

Celestia and Luna had been casually walking through the village saying hi to one pony or another sharing a chat, discussing the upcoming harvest or event. Sunset wasn't able to catch much of the conversations-though she knew Twilight was listening very closely and could fill her in if she missed anything-because every few minutes thunder rumbled over the hills surrounding the village. The thunder was deep and long in its sound, like a bad storm was coming.

She looked around at the villagers as another wave of sound drifted over and now more were taking notice. They looked to the south to the source of the disturbance and many faces grew pale as harsh whispers were exchanged and pony after pony made their departure from the street.

On a much closer clap of thunder the two sisters finally noticed and Sunset saw that they too became frightened and immediately began running to the far end of the village. The speed in which they took off was a surprise as her and Twilight had a challenge to keep up and not lose sight of the pre-princesses in the growing chaos of the town.

The fillys ducked into a home no different from any other and didn't even take the time to close the front door properly as it swung back and forth in the wind that was picking up strength as the storm grew closer.

Only a few steps behind Sunset and Twilight entered the home after them. Both Luna and Celestia seemed frantic as they stood before a grown mare sharing the news of the oncoming storm. The mare was middle aged with a pale yellow coat that was almost white, and bright orange hair pulled into a braid, with a glance Sunset noticed her cutie mark was a large yellow sunflower. She leaned down to calm the two fillies and asked them to speak slower.

"Ah-ah-auntie Sunflower ah-"Luna took a deep breath in, she looked winded from the run here "a storm is coming, it sounds bad!"

Celestia opened her mouth to speak when a discordant toll of a bell shocked her to silence and everyone in the home looked to the north where the source of the noise came from. Sunset was able to see fear wash over all of their faces as the notes faded and thunder took over.

Without a word Sunflower followed by the two sisters began gathering important items from the already sparsely furnished home; food, blankets, and a few things that looked like family antiques. Sunset was ready to see them bolt out of the door in what obviously looked like evacuation plan but what surprised her was when Sunflower bent down and yanked the dusty rug from the floor showing a basement hatch. The door creaked and whined as it was pulled open showing the dank darkness of a basement below.

As soon as the it was open Sunflower made a motion and urged the girls to go down and both made their way as fast as possible but carefully as not to drop the items they had gathered moments earlier. Finally inside the basement their aunt frantically glanced around the house to see if anything was missing, which it seemed not as she hurried down the ladder behind them.

Sunset and Twilight were now alone, for a few seconds they stood in stunned silence before a clap of thunder caused Twilight to almost hit the ceiling. Both of them shared a look and raced to the basement door but there they paused not to sure how to phase downwards in this spiritual forms but Twilight was the first to try.

Sunset watched on as her friend hesitantly lifted a hoof and placed it on top of the wooden hatch and for a few seconds nothing happened, but as Twilight put more pressure on her hoof only then did she begin to go through the door. It almost looked like she was sinking in quicksand until she stopped halfway, Sunset was about to ask what was happening when Twilight descended much faster and disappeared under the floor.

"Twilight! Are you ok? Did it work?" Only the thunder growing ever closer and howling winds greeted her and a minute later Twilights head suddenly popped up from the basement, but just her head, as the rest of her form was obscured by the door. Which honestly looked terrifying.

"Look Sunset it worked! Sunset. Stop screaming I'm fine. Look see." Frankly Twilight seemed annoyed at her very reasonable outburst as she walked back up to the ground floor. "It's really easy! If you concentrate on imagining yourself going downwards and exert more pressure you will drift down until you reach another solid object! I started to go down and my hoof hit the step and stopped, then it was as easy as walking! Come on you try too Sunset."

As she spoke Twilight lit up as she usually did when gushing about something new and interesting, her wings splayed out accentuating her points as she spoke them, it was really cute.

In a few steps Sunset walked to her side to try it to, but although she understood in a technical sense going through the floor still gave her goosebumps. Twilight noticed her hesitation and went down first leaving the upper half of her body facing Sunset and extended her hoof forward.

"Its ok Sunset I got you, here, grab a hold and we'll go down together." Twilights soft smile calmed her nerves as she allowed herself to be guided down the stairs. The familiar feeling of going through a solid object overcame her senses until suddenly it wasn't and she was standing on rough boards leading to a dim basement.

It was only the dim light of an oil lamp that allowed her to see anything other than inky darkness. Together they walked closer to the source of light and could finally make out the small forms of Luna and Celestia both shaking in the embrace of their aunt Sunflower who other than calming her two nieces kept her head looking up eyes wide like saucers from fear and apprehension.

Although no one but Twilight could hear her Sunset felt the urge to keep her voice at a whisper. "I wonder why they're so scared of a storm. Do you think this area is prone to hurricanes or tornadoes since we didn't see any pegasi out there?"

For a moment her friend looked pensive as she rubbed her chin with a hoof. "Maybe, but something about this place makes me think it's not just a normal storm. Actually I wonder if-"

A boom of thunder shook the very air around them as Celestia and Luna screamed in fear clutching tighter to their aunt. Sunset, Twilight, and Sunflower looked up at the disturbance to see the flickering of light from the unfitted boards covering the entrance to the basement.

Ears pricked forward she could hear wind howling above but something about it sounded wrong but under here she couldn't place what it was, Twilight also had a curious look as she noticed the same noise before she spoke up.

"Do you think we should go up there to check it out?"

"Well even if its bad its not like we'll be affected by anything, so I think we should. But just for the record. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Me too Sunset. Me too."

The cacophony of sound above grew louder as they ascended up the stairs and phased up to the ground floor where the noise almost became deafening. It was obvious the force of the storm was shaking the home and Sunset feared it would collapse as it was shuddering so violently.

The wind outside howled like screams and laughter mixed causing her hackles to rise from how unnatural it sounded. The thought of going out there scared her but with Twilight by her side she would deal, this information could be important.

"Sunset I have an idea to get a good look at what's happening, hold on tight ok!"

Before she could answer Twilight flew up, grabbed her from the back under her forelegs and ascended through the ceiling and deposited them both on the roof. Immideadly she became aware of the gale force winds blowing past them though luckily in this non physical form it didn't affect them directly.

The scene before her was almost too hard to comprehend.. The clouds that she saw on the horizon earlier were now fully covering the small village, but they were wrong. They did not have the dark gray coloring of a normal storm cloud but were pink like cotton candy, twisting and writing as if it were alive, buffeted by the wind.

With a blinding flash sick green lightning struck only yards from them leaving a crater alight with green fire on the ground and as Sunset surveyed the scene it was one of many littering the town. The unnatural fire had already caused a few homes to catch fire and she felt a sickening dread in her gut as she realized that everyone else must be hiding like the family below. She only hoped they were safe below ground in a basement.

Twilight brought her back from her thoughts as she nudged Sunset to look to the south. It seemed another cloud was coming closer but as she looked closer she realized it wasn't a cloud, it was a swarm of bugs filling the air above the village.

It was butterflies but as they flew past she realized they too were not normal. They were butterflies in the literal sense as their wings were made of butter and with each flap of their wings droplets of yellow ooze fell to the ground.

Sunset was about to ask what the hell was happening but before she could thunder clapped again and rain began to pour from the dense pink clouds. Even the rain was wrong, it wasnt water it but something brown and sweet smelling that drenched everything in seconds.

Then everything happened so fast. A scream to her right as a family fled their home engulfed in lime green flames, then another flash of lightning and where the family stood a second earlier another crater appeared and 3 butterflies flew up to join the swarm.

A sickening feeling erupted from her center as she resisted the urge to vomit. That family, gone, transformed, and all those other butterflies, were they ponies too caught up in this terrible storm? This was horrifying, who could do such a thing?

Reeling Sunset felt Twilight drape her wing over her back trying to give any comfort she could. Looking over she could see a stony look over the alicorn's face as the scene unfolded before them. Moments pass as the worst of the storm seemed to subside, as it moved to the north away from the town, only then did Twilight speak.

"I know who's behind this."

"W-who? Who could do this?"

"Its Discord. I didn't remember it right away but its so obvious. He ruled Equestria before the princesses sealed him in stone and brought peace. He plunged the land into chaos as his view of sick fun. In a few years Celestia and Luna would find the Elements of Harmony and have the power to overcome him, but not now, not yet."

Face filled with rage Twilight looked over the disaster wrought by the storm and Sunset joined her taking in the destruction of what only an hour earlier was a peaceful village. It was tragic.

"Come on Sunset let's go down."

Nodding she agreed to be picked up again by her friend and they descended past the roof and floor back into the dark basement. There she saw something that broke her heart.

Sobbing and shaking the fillys clutched desperately at their aunt, fear wracking their tiny bodies. Almost unconsciously tears began to fill her eyes at the sight, how could he, how could Discord cause this much strife for the sake of his twisted whims.

"Sunset."

Turning she faced her friend she saw a mirror image of her own feeling reflected in Twilight's eyes. Sadness, anger, frustration. This was all in the past. They couldn't do anything to help the children at their hooves. With a shaky inhalation of breath Twilight gathered herself and reached up to grab at the ametrine stone on her neck.

"There's nothing we can do here. Let's keep looking on how to help them in the present. We can't do anything about the past."

Tears in her eyes Sunset nodded and walked to stand before Twilight and held her own pendant, they bowed their heads and rested horn against horn as they both began the spell to travel through time again to find the secret to save their friends.

A torrent of magic surrounded them as space and time bent to the will of the spell. Sunsets last thoughts was that they must, they have to, save Celestia and Luna this time. Before the whirlwind of magic engulfed them. They jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

This time Twilight was conscious of the spell taking place and could feel the warp of time and space wrap around them, it was like a torrent, the center of a storm. Staying grounded was hard but the warmth of Sunsets horn against her own kept her from losing herself to it. Knowing that the princesses would become alicorns relatively soon she willed the spell to subside not wanting to miss the important moment and waste valuable time.

From a gale to a breeze the magic waned but did not stop. Twilight shifted away from Sunset and looked out through the veil of magic surrounding them. Time outside of the bubble moved silently but fast, they saw the rebuilding of the village after the storm. Ponies working together fixing structures and returning life back to normal. There was Celestia and Luna, lumber strapped to their backs as their aunt Sunflower pulled a cart of rocks and wood. It was evident on their faces they were tired but smiles were on the fillies faces as they tried to stay positive.

Almost to herself, Twilight spoke "We need to go further." and before the scene changed she saw all three share a silent laugh.

Again the magic whipped up to a frenzy and a different view was before them. Looking around for a moment Twilight could tell they were still in the home village and the sun was descending behind the hills dying everything the color of fire. Before her Twilight could see a slightly older Celestia and Luna sitting with their heads together. A quick glance at their blank flanks and she could tell it was still too early in the timeline. As she began to will the spell forward Twilight felt a tap to her shoulder from Sunset. Looking to her side she saw her friends face once again saddened as Sunset silently pointed with her hoof back to the pair. Quizzically she looked back over to them and for a moment didn't understand what else she was to look at.

"There. At their feet Twilight."

Immediately her ears swiveled back as fresh sadness washed over her. Before the two fillies was a large rock and at its base a fresh cut sunflower.

No. Now the sisters were all alone.

So young.

They didn't deserve this!

Twilight felt cold anger as warm tears welled up in her eyes. No. I have to stay on task. She looked away and squeezed her eyes forcefully to hold back the tears.

Vocal cords tight Twilight managed to speak "Further. We must go further."

The magical wind gusted and the pair found themselves in a meadow within a dense forest. Night had just fallen and a deep dusk surrounded them. There walking out from the trees the older pair of sisters emerged each burdened with packs as if they were ready to travel for a long time, or maybe they had been.

Celestia was taller her pink hair long and flowing, broad-chested from what must have been a hard life, different from the little filly they had last witnessed. Luna brushed past her sister to enter the clearing first. She was still evidently younger, barely a head below her older sister, lanky with adolescent growth. But she too had wiry muscles budding beneath her midnight coat.

Twilight could see Luna look back to say something but within the magic bubble, all was silent. She felt a nudge from Sunset and with a shared look, Twilight ended the spell and the sounds of the forest washed over them.

"This will be a good spot to make camp, don't you agree Tia?"

"Yeah, as good as we're going to find before night falls completely."

"You start a fire, I'll go check if there's any fresh water nearby! Our suppli-"

Luna's sentence was cut short by the sound of shifting earth and a yell that pierced the night. Twilight watched in horror as the ground beneath Luna gave way as she, faster than a blink of the eye was gone. Swallowed by the sinkhole hidden in the tall grass. Luna's name echoed through the sky and for a moment Twilight couldn't tell whose voice that was screaming.

It was Celestia, it was Sunset, and it was her own.

Celestia's long legs brought her to where her sister last was, only moments before Sunset and herself. Without hesitation the older sister bucked her travel gear and went down the hole after her beloved little sister.

It was all happening so fast Twilight was at a loss what to do as she stared dumbly at the gaping maw of dirt in front of her. She could fly through a storm, walk across Equestria if she had too, but...

"-itght. -ilight. Twilight!" Sunsets next to her bringing her back to the moment and Twilight looked up from the ground to her friends bright bright teal eyes. "Twilight we need to go down! Hurry!" And before Twilight can respond shes down the hole, a squeak of a scream echoing as she too disappeared.

"W-wait! I'm coming!" Although Twilight had a spiritual form in this world descending into the dark sinkhole was still anxiety-inducing. But pushing past the illogical fear rising in her throat she too made her way below.

It was not the snaking tunnel she expected but a sheer drop, a weak point in the soil that had given way. Almost a second too late, she remembered to snap her wings open easing her descent. A vast cavern spread below her and with one beat, then two, she made it to the stony ground next to sunset who was just getting to her feet.

"Sunset! Are you ok?!" she looked uninjured but still Twilight worried.

Brushing the dust from her coat Sunset laughed giving her a lopsided grin. "Geez Twilight did you forget we're not physical here? Though wings would have made the ride a lot more enjoyable. I'm fine Twi."

"I-I know that...but still I was worried about you! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well if that didn't give you one, that will." There was a chuckle in her friends' voice as she raised a hoof and pointed before them. "Is that what I think it is?"

Following her direction Twilight turned and felt her jaw go slack. There at the back of the cave, the Tree of Harmony shone, bouncing light off of the crystals embedded in the rock face, pale white flowers dotting vines surrounding it shone like stars. At the base of the towering tree she could see the form of the two sisters awestruck at the sight.

"We have to get over there! Hurry Twilight!" And for the second time in minutes Sunset rushed ahead leaving her behind. Moments later they were both close enough to the sister to hear them speak.

"-at do you think it is?"

"I don't know Luna. I've never read it. In all the magical books we've discovered. Nothing like this."

Luna took another limping step forward, and bathed in the light of the Tree Twilight can see both of them are hurt from the fall. Scratches and dirt mar both of their coats, Luna with a broken foreleg, and Celestia a deep gash to her head. Blood dripping slowly down her face dyeing her white fur red.

"D-do you think this is the key to what we were looking for? A way to defeat Him?"

Celestia didn't answer but with shaking legs walked closer to the tree. "S-sister?" Luna followed behind. One step, two step, three, and a flash of blistering white light filled the room. Instinctively she shut her eyes from painful light and the hair on Twilight neck raised as she felt magic crash over the room in a wave. Stars still clouding her vision she cracked open her eyes to finally see what had occurred.

In the air the sisters floated radiating the same brilliant magical light that shone brightly, encasing them in cocoons of starlight. Before them glowing on the tree two blazing sigils shone, one in the shape of a sun, the other a crescent moon. Twilight's eyes watered from the too too bright light that grew blinding until it exploded in a shower of magical motes of light that floated through the air.

Still glowing Celestia and Luna drifted like feathers to the ground the sun and moon still aglow on the Tree behind them. No longer were the two sisters as they were, sharp spiraling horns adorned their brows, magnificent wings caught the air for the first time, feathers fluttering as they descended. No longer earth ponies but-

"Alicorns! Twilight this is how they did it! How they-they-!" Sunset cut herself off with a squeal as she pranced in place the excitement too much to physically bare.

Dumbly Twilight nodded her mind racing a mile a second. The Tree of Harmony made them alicorns. But why didn't it make her and her friends' alicorns when they used the Elements? How did the Elements correlate to the Tree, to the Princesses? How does this conn-

Twilights spiral of thoughts was halted as she felt Sunsets flank pressed against hers. Shocked at the sudden physical contact she felt herself flinch before she snapped to look at her friend all too close. Her expression gentle Sunset inched closer laying her horn against Twilights own, her coat rippled as her racing thoughts calmed. Celestia used to do this too when her own mind became too much and the little filly Twilight would become frozen.

With a nudge Twilight returned the pressure pushing her horn against Sunsets, she felt a shaky breath escape and stepped back. For the shortest of seconds she locked eyes with the unicorn before embarrassment forced her to look away a fierce blush rising to her cheeks.

"Th-thank y-you Sunset I was, uh, overwhelmed for a moment there." Her eyes flicked up and then back down but it was enough that she could see her friend smiling down at her.

"This is overwhelming. But this it's but one piece of the puzzle! We still need to find out how to save them! But we're one step closer!" She laughed sweet and light as Twilight heard her trot closer to the tree. Looking up she saw her prance and spin still laughing finally stopping before the Tree its light giving Sunset a molten fiery halo. Her bright blue eyes scrunched as a grin split her face. "Twilight Sparkle are you gonna stare all day or are you gonna follow them?" Sunset glanced to her right as the two non-glowing forms of their one day teachers walked past their ghostly forms towards the exit of the cavern.

But Twilight barely gave them notice, her eyes full of Sunsets form backlit by the magical radiance of the Tree. Sunset gave a small snort laugh and trotted after the alicorns asking aloud 'When do you think they will get their cutie marks?" with that finally Twilight pulled herself together with a shake and followed.

After making sure the sisters were fine and realizing this timeframe would not yield the answers they were looking for Twilight and Sunset started the spell again, the twin crystals around their necks growing warm.

Like pictures spun by a storm, scene after scene flashed by. Luna and Celestia mid flying practice learning how to use their new wings. A small cottage is built on the cliff's edge above the Tree of Harmony. There inside Celestia struggles to lift a cup with magic and then Luna her own magic weak, shakily raised one, her face beaming with delight.

Twilight sees moments she's only read in old history books; a young Starswirl with his light blue coat and brown much shorter beard greeting the not yet princesses. He shows them more complex spells and teaches them to hone their magic. Then the next she sees a frantic pair of sisters worrying over Starswirl and a group of other unicorns in the middle of the night, all their coats gray the magic burned out of them.

Although in the spell Twilight could not hear anything she knew exactly what was happening and spoke softly narrating the events for Sunset and herself. For generations, unicorns would sacrifice their strongest magic users to raise the sun and moon who over time would become overwhelmed with the effort. His hoof shaking Starswirl pointed to one sister than the other and then finally to the sky, his mouth trembling to speak. He was telling them that as alicorns their magic was so much stronger, maybe they could raise the celestial bodies in the sky without this terrible cost.

Blue magic gathered at Luna's horn as she lowered the moon sweat beading on her brow as she did so, and a moment later Celestia did the same with the sun, her legs shaking as if she were about to faint from the effort. The sisters shared a weak smile and with surprise looked down to see their flanks aglow, sun and moon cutie marks same as was on the Tree of Harmony now branded their coats.

The last thing Twilight saw was both Princesses restore magic to the fallen unicorns though their coats remained gray from the cost they paid.

Again a flash, now the ledge where a humble cottage once stood and in its stead a grand castle was in its place. It was the Castle of the Two Sister, their original home before the Canterlot Castle was built.

Scene after scene continued. A coronation for the new Princesses, leaders of the pony tribes bowing before them, ponies of all kinds filling the throne room, and a manticore too? Princess Platinum scorned to see her father bowing walks out of the chamber. Twilight could see Celestia and Luna standing awkwardly on the dais and she could empathize, two mares around her age, now charged with being leaders of a new kingdom. She could only imagine the pressure.

Now she saw only Luna walking carefully through the Everfree forest before finding herself in an open flowing grassland. Soon she is encircled by a group of zebra's wary of the intruder that managed to step through their barrier. Words were exchanged then smiles as they led their new strange friend to the village. It was that night and the zebras were celebrating around a bonfire sharing drinks and food. Off to the side, Luna was sitting nearby with a zebra mare marked with spirals on her coat both talking excitedly to each other. Of what Twilight could only guess.

Time passed on the snippets the images almost blurring together in their speed. The sealing of Discord, his body writhing as the Elements of Harmony turned him to stone sealing him, for now. Celestia and Luna collapsing from the effort. Now Sombra eyes aglow before he is banished by the Sisters not knowing their spell wasn't enough, how he would steal away the Crystal Empire for more than thousand years before Twilight and her friends defeated him a second time.

Then images filled her vision of a story she knew all too well. Nightmare Moon stealing the day and causing an unending night plunging Equestria into darkness. The battle raged inside the once idyllic castle home now crumbling and breaking around them. Celestia was bloody and weeping, trying to bring her beloved sister back while fighting off one magical attack after another. Twilight saw the sadness in her teachers' eyes harden with resolve. The Elements of Harmony spun around her faster and faster before becoming a blazing rainbow surrounding Celestia protecting her from Nightmare Moon's magical attacks. A tear fell from Celestia's face as the elemental magic shot forth encapsulating her sister and banishing her to the moon for one thousand years.

No words needed to be spoken between Sunset and herself this was all in the past and nothing so far has shed light on the current issues. Twilight wasn't sure how long they spent within the magic Starswirl had granted them, but occasionally one of them would pause the spell at a promising time to find more answers but to no avail.

It was odd to see yourself from a third person point of view. She saw herself and her friends defeating and cleansing Nightmare Moon and returning Luna to her sisters' side. Each of them being bestowed an Element of Harmony. But still no answers. What. What if, this was all for naught? Yes, they found how the Princesses ascended but still, she couldn't see an answer to how to heal them.

She felt a hitch in her throat at the thought of her teachers dying due to her incompetence, there was never a riddle she couldn't solve so why couldn't she answer this one!? Twilight wasn't aware of the curled in posture she had taken as her thoughts darkened until she felt Sunsets foreleg across her back, without looking up her voice cracked "What if we can't save them Sunset? What if all we're doing is wasting time. We-we still don't know why they're…..dying." the last word came out as a whisper.

Sunset was quiet, thinking, before she lifted Twilights chin to meet her eye to eye. "Then we need to keep looking. Don't think of the future Twilight, of all the possibilities." Sunset brushed back the hair from Twilight's face and cupped her cheek "Let's take this one step at a time you and I. Together ok?"

With a sniffle and a smile she nodded, but before she could speak up in agreement something caught Sunsets attention, causing her to drop her hoof and slow the magic surrounding them. Twilight too looked up only to see Celestia collapsed on the floor of her chambers. She felt Sunset take hold of the spell to go back before the fall and stop. The bubble surrounding them faded and sounds of the Canterlot castle active beyond the walls filled the room.

Princess Celestia was at her desk filling out one official form or another. Her golden magic enveloping her quill faded as she read over her work with a quick glance, finding it acceptable she floated it and a formidable stack behind her as she left her desk. But after a few paces Twilight could see the wave of weakness wash over the white alicorn, the halo of magic sputtering and then winking out as Celestia fell to the ground her papers falling like petals around her.

Twilight felt her hoof raise as she needed to get closer, to see what exactly was happening, but she was interrupted by the door to Celestia's study opening.

"Sister about this dinner we are having with the Duke must I-Sister! Oh Celestia!"

In a flash Luna was by her sisters' side shaking her and crying out her name. Celestia's long eyelashes fluttered before opening slowly. She seemed almost surprised to find herself on the floor, her sister worrying above her.

"H-help me up w-will you dear Luna?"

Luna supported her with a wing as they walked slowly to the couch in the center of the room, official documents ignored as they crumpled beneath their hooves. Celestia rested heavily catching her breath before sitting up straighter, pale even under her white coat.

"These spells have been happening to us more and more often hasn't it Lulu?" Celestia's voice was weak still "You felt the same last month after lowering the moon."

Luna nodded silently as she placed a hoof against her sisters own as she spoke again "You were the first one to feel this Luna. When was it again?"

"After I was cleansed of Nightmare Moon's influence. We thought I was just weak from the ordeal but then you felt it months later too."

"I thought it only random, but over these few years the frequency has been increasing."

"Sister, I have been thinking on this and I have a theory. These spells always occur weeks or months following the use of the Elements of Harmony, and now even without their use we are growing weaker."

Celestia sat silently for a moment digesting what her sister said. "The Elements are fruit from the tree that ascended us to Alicorns...do you think that connection was broken when they bonded with the girls?"

"Yes, I do. Our first warning should have been the release of Discord, the seal created by those very Elements we wielded grew weak enough for him to escape. Every time they are used the ties to the Tree, and us, grow weaker. But that is only my hypothesis dear Sister."

"And it is a good one. But we should not jump to conclusions. The Elements when used by the girls are so much stronger than we ever harnessed to return them to us will be endangering Equestria from the Darkness that seeks to overcome it." Celestia gave a small laugh and patted her sister on the shoulder "If a few bouts of weakness is the price we have to pay for peace I will wholeheartedly do so."

Luna smiled and put her hoof atop her sisters "And I too Sister. I will keep researching this issue so that we can continue to watch this time of peace flourish."

The sisters began to speak of tea and snacks as the sounds of the room faded beneath the spell. Twilight was having a difficult time processing what she had just heard, as if reading her mind Sunset began to speak.

"So the Tree of Harmony fuels the Princesses magic. The Elements are a source of that magic, and like Luna said, after they began bonding to you guys the connection to the Tree was weakening."

Twilight nodded numbly as an idea formed in her mind. "Over these past years they felt these symptoms only after an extreme usage of the Elements power."

"So why didn't they weaken completely earlier? It's been years now."

"I agree. But like we said the connection was weak not gone, so when we took too much the Sisters suffered. Then something must of…" Twilight's eyes widened as a revelation dawned on her without thinking Twilight shot to her feet as her wings snapped open "Something severed the bond!"

"What?! What did?"

"We did. I did. The Tree of Harmony was weakening and we returned the Elements to it but it didn't work as we expected. Yes the Tree became stronger but a flower bloomed and inside it, a magical chest appeared before us. At that time we had no idea what was going on. Later Tierk returned stealing magic and the Princesses hid their magic inside of me, losing their cutie marks in the process. But then the girls were captured, I-I didn't know what to do so in exchange I gave up all our magic to Tierk for their freedom. Discord helped us find the final key to release the Elements of Harmony. We gained power like we never had before and defeated him. After it was over and all the magic was returned, the Castle of Friendship grew from the combined Elements we wielded. I think that was when that bond was completely severed."

Sunset opened and closed her mouth a few time as she tried to collect her thoughts "So after that, it was only a matter of time before Celestia and Luna succumbed completely, the Tree with no Elements wasn't able to support them for long."

Twilight nodded in agreement as she sat on her haunches, her eyes staring blankly ahead before looking to Sunset. "We now know why, but I still can't, think of how to save them…"

"Me neither Twilight. But we're not in this alone remember? Let's go back and see what Starswirl thinks." As she spoke Sunset wrapped a hoof around her ametrine pendant and locked eyes with her own. Taking in a shuddering breath Twilight did the same and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go back."

And with a sharp tug the leather bands around their necks snapped and the spell that was encompassing like a bubble shattered into multi-colored shards of magic leaving darkness to envelop them.

But Twilight wasn't scared even as her consciousness faded, because she wasn't alone, she could feel Sunset next to her and the warmth of their horns against the other. Until she could feel nothing at all.


End file.
